My Guardian Angel
by HannahSakura2010
Summary: Feliks is a child imprisoned in a Nazi labor camp. Alone and starving, his only comfort comes in the form of a small boy who throws him food over the fence. Feliks has no idea who he is, but is convinced that this boy is his guardian angel. World War I AU LietPol


**Based on a true story.**

* * *

The small child huddled over on the hard ground beside the fence, looking longingly outside. To freedom.

Feliks' stomach growled and he winced, wrapping his arms around himself. The soldiers hadn't fed him for three days. He had only been given a little bit of water every day. His stomach felt so, so empty. Feliks knew that he would die soon if he did not have something to eat, and soon.

That was when he saw him. A boy with shaggy brown hair and big green eyes was standing on the other side of the fence, staring at him. He was holding an uneaten apple in one hand. Feliks' eyes locked on the food, and he could not suppress a whimper. The apple was big and red, and looked juicy and delicious. Surely, this child would not be so cruel as to eat that in front of him! _Just pass on already!_ Feliks thought angrily.

But the boy did not pass on. He stared at Feliks for another moment before looking to both sides, making sure that the coast was clear. Then, he threw the apple over the fence and ran away.

Feliks dived on the food and consumed it in a few bites. He even ate the seeds and as much of the core as he could. This apple was the best thing that he had ever tasted in his whole life! He looked around for that strange boy, but he was nowhere to be found.

The next day, Feliks found himself taking refuge at that same stretch of fence. He had been literally kicked out of the way of some soldiers and had run as far away from them as he could. He knelt by the fence and willed his heart rate to slow down. When he had caught his breath, he closed his eyes.

"Hey."

Feliks' eyes shot open at the call and he looked around wildly. His heart skipped a beat.

The boy from yesterday was standing on the other side of the fence, staring at Feliks again. He had been the one to call out. Like the day before, the boy looked to the right and to the left, watching for any sign of soldiers before tossing another apple over the fence. This time, a small hunk of bread followed it. Then, like yesterday, the boy ran off again.

So it went for the next week. Feliks found himself wandering over to the fence at the same time every day, and the boy would always be there with bits of food that he had managed to scour from somewhere. They never exchanged many words with each other, and the boy always ran off after he gave Feliks food. Feliks was convinced that this boy was his guardian angel.

On the seventh day, the boy had two apples with him and a few hunks of bread: a veritable feast. This time, however, Feliks was determined to speak with him. The boy threw the last of the bread over the fence and turned to run when Feliks called out "Wait!"

The boy stopped and turned back around, urgency in his face. He had to go before the soldiers found him and he and his entire family ended up in here with Feliks.

Feliks looked the boy right in his beautiful green eyes and said two simple words from the bottom of his heart: "Thank you."

The boy's face lit up with a bright smile, green eyes shining, and he nodded before running off.

This time, Feliks found a note scrawled on a piece of paper set in one of the hunks of bread. _I am so sorry for your predicament. I wish I could do something for you, but I am leaving for America with my family tomorrow. I wish you the best of luck from the bottom of my heart. ~T_

Feliks kissed the short note and stuck it inside of his thin shift, close to his heart. He would miss the boy's kindness greatly. _I wish you luck too, angel,_ he whispered in his heart, tears running down his face.

Even after the war was over and Feliks was released alive from the camp, he never forgot that boy's face or his eyes that shone with such kindness. He had been a light in a place where there was so much darkness. In his darkest nights, Feliks would dream that the boy was beside him, invisible, watching over him. Whoever the boy was, he was Feliks' guardian angel and his first love. His kindness had saved Feliks' life in that dark prison, in more ways than one. He wished that they could meet again, and wrote letters to the boy, knowing that they would never reach him. He knew in his heart that he would never see his angel again, but the boy would always be with him in his heart and in his dreams. His guardian angel.

* * *

"You should totally go!"

Feliks looked up from his bed with a raised eyebrow. His French housemate stood in his door, grinning at him.

"I don't want to go," Feliks said obstinately. "I don't even know the person!"

"Oh, come on! He seems like a great guy!" Now Gilbert was ganging up on him. Even Antonio stood behind the other two, nodding in agreement to their words.

Feliks glared at his three housemates. "I do not want to go on some blind date that you three set up for me!" he snapped.

"After all of the trouble that I went through?" Francis asked with an overdramatic flourish of his hand. "He is exactly your type: kind, brown hair, green eyes. Come on! Just one date!"

"You three aren't going to leave me alone until I do, right?" Feliks asked, defeat settling in the pit of his stomach.

"Nope!" Gilbert said. "Now do I have to change your clothes for you or are you gonna cooperate?"

"I'm fine!" Feliks snapped before slamming the door in all three of their laughing faces. He glared at the outfit that they had picked out for him.

It was a light blue dress that closely matched his eyes. He was supposed to dress like a girl, since a guy dating a guy was illegal. Apparently, this color was what this mystery man liked best, so of course, Francis had picked this one out especially for the man.

Feliks quickly got changed and padded into his living room. "You look adorable!" Francis cried, vaulting over the couch to hug Feliks tightly. "I'm so jealous!"

"Like, lay of, Francis!" Feliks yelled. "I have to go meet this stupid guy for this stupid date. What's his name again?"

"Toris. He is Lithuanian," Antonio called from the kitchen. "Go have fun."

"Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever," Feliks grumbled before running out of the door to escape his housemates. He walked the block down the street to the restaurant where he was supposed to meet this guy.

It had been ten years since he had been released from the death camp as the only surviving member of his family. He had made his way to America from Poland. He couldn't stand to be in his country anymore; the memories were too painful. Besides, America was where _he_ had gone: his guardian angel. As soon as he was able, he booked passage on a ship bound for the country of freedom. If it was good enough for his angel, then it was good enough for him. He had met Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio on the ship. They had all decided to get a house together to make it cheaper. Feliks had a job now, and he was thinking of moving out of the house. So, they had retaliated by setting him up on this blind date.

Feliks sighed and paused to examine his reflection briefly in the dark glass windows before walking in the restaurant.

A man stood to attention as he entered. "Are you Feliks?" he asked, sounding slightly nervous. "They said that you would be in a blue dress."

"Are you Toris?" Feliks asked.

The man's face flooded with relief. "Oh, thank goodness. I made a reservation earlier so our table should be ready for us." He held out his arm. "Might I escort you?" he asked politely. Feliks smiled a bit as he noticed that the man's hand was shaking with nervousness. He pretended not to notice and took Toris' arm, letting the Lithuanian escort him to the table. Feliks noticed that Toris smelled like apples.

Toris' attempts at small talk were plain adorable. He was obviously nervous, but it seemed that he honestly wanted to be there. Feliks couldn't help but admire him. He was tall, with shaggy brown hair and stunning green eyes. He was very handsome and polite. There was something very familiar about him, although Feliks couldn't quite place it.

"What about you?" Toris asked him after Feliks asked him about his family. "I told you about my two brothers. Do you have any siblings?"

Feliks sighed. "Once upon a time," he said a little sadly. "The war took them from me."

Toris' face went white. "I-I'm so sorry!" he stammered. "I shouldn't have asked! Please forgive me!"

"It's totally okay!" Feliks told him, waving his hand in dismissal. "I'm okay with talking about it. It helps, actually."

"Still," Toris whispered. "You only have to tell me if you want to."

Feliks smiled at him. "Mine isn't really a happy story," he said. "My family and I were imprisoned in a Nazi labor camp in Poland. I was the only one who made it out. That was ten years ago."

"Your whole family?" Toris asked.

"Yeah. Everyone. I was alone, but I was determined to go to America. My first love came here during the war. I don't expect to see him again, but if he is here, then that is good enough for me." Feliks smiled as that memory from so long ago resurfaced. He saw once again the apple soaring over the fence and heard the pitter of the boy's feet as he ran away.

"Who was your first love?" Toris asked, sounding interested.

Feliks closed his eyes and brought the memory to the front of his mind again. "I don't know his name or anything about him other than a vague memory of a face. What I remember was his kindness. You see, I was only a child at the time, and I was starving. The Nazi's hadn't given me any food for a while. Then, I saw this boy on the other side of the fence. He was looking at me and holding an apple. He could have gotten into trouble for just looking at me, but he checked to see if the coast was clear and then threw his apple over to me. Every day for a week, he was always there, giving me food at his own risk and expense. He was my guardian angel. I still remember his green eyes. He saved my life that day."

Feliks opened his eyes again, the memory fading into his mind, and was startled to see Toris crying. "Like, are you okay?" Feliks asked, reaching across the table.

Toris caught his hand. "It was _you!"_ he whispered.

Feliks frowned. "Pardon?" he asked, confused.

"You were that child in the camp. The little blonde boy. It was you!" Toris' eyes were full of wonder.

"I'm sorry, but I'm totally confused," Feliks said.

Toris wiped at his eyes, but his tears kept coming. "_I_ was the boy with the apple. It was me outside of Soldau camp*."

Feliks' heart skipped a beat. "It was you?" he asked. "The kind brown-haired boy? With the stunning green eyes?" Feliks dimly realized that his eyes were tearing up as well. He recognized Toris' green eyes now. They were shining at him, just as they had that last day that they had seen each other. "Oh my God." Feliks buried his face in his hands and started crying in earnest.

He felt a tentative arm wrap around his shoulders and clutched at Toris' shirt. Toris embraced him, holding him tightly, encasing Feliks in his wings. Neither of them cared that they were in the middle of a restaurant. They were completely oblivious to the strange looks and whispered conversations directed their way. In this one moment in time, it was just them, and nothing else mattered.

* * *

"You're home already?" Francis called as Feliks opened the door. Francis grinned wickedly as he saw Feliks' companion. "Why, hello there!"

"Shut it, Francis!" Feliks yelled before pulling Toris into his room and slamming the door closed behind them. "Stupid housemates," he muttered.

Toris laughed. "Francis is a character at work. He talks about you and his other friends a lot. I had to agree when he suggested a blind date because you sounded so cute!"

Feliks rolled his eyes. "He's not going to stop teasing me for a week, maybe more. But I don't care. I might kiss him for setting this date up, though." Feliks blushed. "I-I have something for you," he said a little nervously.

"What is it?" Toris asked,looking quite confused.

Feliks crossed to his closet and dug around for that little box containing his dearest treasures. He found it immediately and returned to Toris, who had taken a seat on Feliks' bed. Feliks sat beside him and handed him the box.

"I wrote letters to you," he said. "After the war. I wanted to tell you all about how you saved my life. Toris, you were my angel. I never thought that I would see you again, but I wrote them anyway. Now that I've found you again, I want you to have them."

It didn't take long for either of them to start crying when Toris began to read the letters. The all started with _My guardian angel._

"You saved my life in the camp," Feliks whispered, hugging Toris again. "My first love. My guardian angel."

Fifty years later, Feliks still told Toris would always smile at him and put his arm around him. His guardian angel never left him. Not once.

* * *

*Soldau: labor camp in Poland. About 13,000 estimated deaths occurred there.

* * *

**Just so you know, this is based on a true story. I fabricated some details, like the name of the death camp (although that was an actual camp) and having Feliks write letters. The story is that a boy was inside the camp and a girl threw the apples over to him. They met again on a blind date in New York and realized who they were. *cries* It was so sweet! I cried so hard while writing this.**

**This is the link to the story (remove the spaces):**

** www. katin kahesse link other/ girl- apple- jew****. html**


End file.
